Pandora Montmorency
''Origins Pandora is an Alpha level mutant who is the younger sister out of the powerful trio, The Montmorency Sisters, also known as Faythe and Amariana Montmorency. She's the only person in her family who was born with gifts but there was nothing natural about them. Because of this, Pandora got off on the hurt she inflicted and destroyed lives, until the late 1980s when SHIELD captured her and locked her away. Since then, she's been considered dead and fell off the face of the earth. 'Mother and Daughter' Pandora was born only a year after Amariana was. Unlike her sister though, Pandora resembled strange unique qualities that their older sister, Faythe had; bright red hair and a light pale skin tone. Although the sisters didn't know about Faythe's existence, the parents knew and had grown to fear Pandora due to the genetic similarities she had with Faythe. Even though they were afraid of the unknown, they still loved Pandora for who she was. When their family moved to a the United States, Pandora had a small memory of London, making it less difficult for her to leave. Sadly though, her life in the America wasn't as exciting as one would think. She mainly spent a lot of her time with her mother; her father barely having time to spend with the family and Amariana so invested in the mystery of Mutation as a child. Although loving, the mother was protective of Pandora as a whole. Always braiding her hair and playing with her hands, she was devoted to Pandora. Even Amariana as a whole. Once, when Pandora was a young teen, she didn't show up home after going to the town square. The word spread of a killer back in London and their mother's panic turned into fear. When Pandora did show up, saying she was delayed by a boy who liked her, their mother slapped Pandora and accused her of purposefully punishing her for something. Pandora denied her claims, to which the mother replied with more hurt filled words. Later that night, her mother apologized and told both girls that they, as a family had lost too much. Although the mother was specifically talking about Faythe, who the girls didn’t know of, the girls thought she was talking about moving to a new country. 'Psionic Banshee' One night when Pandora was seventeen, the family decided to have an evening dinner altogether. Under normal circumstances, they wouldn't due to everyone's schedules in their personal lives but they decided to make an exception. Their father had told them a story of one of his co workers who had threaten him due to the high amount of praise he gotten at his job for investing so much time in it. Their Mother laughed it off as a pathetic attempt to scare the family off, but both Pandora nor Amariana found it amusing. Pandora herself was quite afraid of the situation as a whole but didn't show it. She was just finally happy that she and her family were doing something normal for once. That night, while Pandora was asleep next to Amariana, she had a dream. In her dream, she was in her home but the house was empty. In fact, there was no furniture, so tables, no pots, no clothing of any time. Just her standing in the middle of her living room with a roaring fire lighting up the dark dream. Pandora turned to face the fire as suddenly, blood began to pour out from the firewood; the flames turning a reddish-orange color. As the blood touched her bare feet, she could suddenly hearing screaming and a sound of a gunshot being made. She could hear grunting and yelling before it stopped with a man screaming in agony before hearing a disgusting crunching sound. The silence fell as suddenly, the blood turned black and began to bubble and began to rise and swirl around Pandora like black ink. She looked around her as her dream began to turn all dark; turning into a dark void of nothingness. The fire roared before exploding out at Pandora, causing her to wake up and heard grunting noises and a crash downstairs. She looked over at Amariana who was already up, looking around. Suddenly, their mother ran into their room and quickly grabbed them both, trying to hide them into a closet, but a gunshot echoed in the house which caused the mother to scream in terror. The man marched himself towards the bedroom and kicked the door open, shooting the mother without hesitation. Amariana and Pandora screamed as the blood from the gunshot splatted onto Pandora's face and chest. She was frozen as the man took two steps closer towards the girls. Suddenly, she looked over and saw Amariana launch herself at the man and tackled him down. Pandora quickly followed in her sisters footsteps and began to beat the man until he was left unconscious. Afterwards, both sister's got up and Amariana tried to run for the door, but Pandora was frozen, staring at her mother's dead body. Something inside Pandora's mind caused her to flood with intense pain and torment that she turned and looked at the man, who was the source. Wanting to inflict the pain into him, she thought of the simple word: "Pain", and suddenly, all the pain and agony left her and could feel it transferring onto the man. She watched with a oddly satisfying joy as the man kicked himself around and screamed in agony of the pain and torment he felt. Pandora's eyes went from a light green to a dark, searing, glowing red that only intensified with every second of pain she was inflicting. Her hair let off its own low-toned natural glow that was abnormal overall. The man continued to writhe in pain until he stopped moving; his pupils dilating fully as he went brain dead. Right then, her eyes dimmed down but stayed the same deep red as well as her hair maintaining its natural low-dimmed glow. 'Sister and Sister' For nearly three weeks, Pandora felt like her life was forever changed. The funeral make her question the existence of herself and her sister, Amariana, who barely spoke to her after that night. Even with the praise they got for defending herself, Pandora felt the deep loss of both their parents. She kept reliving the moment. Over and over until all she could do was dwell in it. This affected the way she acted, the way she walked and talked. Even though she became less distant with her humanity, she did however find her anchor. Amariana. She was her only family left in a strange new world they lived in by themselves. Without her, Pandora knew she would succumb to the darkness and she would be afraid of what she could do; of what she would do. Even though she barely understood it, she knew she was special. Special with dark gifts. These dark gifts that were amplified by the emotion of loss and pain, also with using her newfound abilities on small rats she would see while living on the streets. Although Amariana was invested in learning on how to be a fighter for her sister and to use man made weapons to protect them, Pandora was invested on her newfound gifts, using the same rats from the sewers to practice her abilities on. She was slipping away into a dark mindset; draining the life out of rats by using a red stream of psionic life force energy. She kept this side a secret from her sister. Although she loved her and trusted her more than anyone, she was afraid of the idea that Amariana would abandon her for being who she was. 'Nathaniel Essex' One evening, a man in dark clothing approached the sister's and offered them shelter and justice for how they've been treated these past weeks. Although Amariana was cautious, Pandora felt drawn to the man's mysterious atmosphere. Calmly convincing her sister that everything would be alright, they went with him. For two days, they traveled on a train until they reached a city with a huge castle in the distance. Upon arriving to the castle, Nathaniel welcomed them to his home. Entering the castle, they were surrounded by luxury, something they never experienced before. Everything seemed untouchable; there being consequences if touched. They walked throughout the mansion, looking at everything around them with questions of weird props, weapons, art, etc. They entered a door and walked down a few flights of the steps, as they entered a deep part of the mansion; a basement-type lab that was bigger than any room they've seen. They walked past a few machines before seeing a huge pod in the middle of the room that looked powerful and dangerous at the same time. Amariana questioned Nathaniel on many things but Pandora was just looking around, fascinated by everything Nathaniel had achieved. It made her envious; wanting more. Pandora snapped out of her mind when he said that the machine would give them abilities, to which Pandora mentioned that she already has her own. After talking with her sister, Nathaniel told Pandora to come with her, wanting to speak with her alone. Taking her into a small, luxury bedroom, he questioned her on what she could do, to which she answered with one word: Pain. Nathaniel seemed joyed about this and was more than fascinated with her. He explained that finding one with abilities was virtually impossible. He went on to explain how she could gain these abilities and genetics, saying she was a step forward in evolution. Pandora laughed in his face, wondering what type of Evolution would allow her to cause other pain and to take life. Nathaniel would lie, saying that powers like hers manifest in their true and purest form. Pandora took this a step further, by convincing herself that this was her purest form. Nathaniel started to close out the conversation by telling Pandora that she needed to leave. This shook Pandora a little. It was out of character. He was so interested in her and now he wanted her to leave? Why? What would happen to her sister; her only family? Where would she go? Nathaniel explained that people like her tend to usually had their moment in their lives where they abuse their power and hurt those around them. He dived more into it by saying they usually hurt those close to them, using Amariana as an example. Pandora revolted by saying she would never hurt her sister. Nathaniel convinced her that that could be true, but asked her if it was worth the risk? He told her that with the intensity of her powers already, she could kill her sister in seconds, and unable to hold back. He used himself as living proof, explaining his story with his wife and child, who died because of him. He told Pandora that there is no escaping what they are and no way around it. They were different, but different wasn't always good. Pandora thought about it. Did she want to leave her sister all alone? No. But did she want to hurt her to the point where she couldn't recover? Or die at her own blood? That fear shook her to the point of where she convinced herself that leaving would be best. She never wanted to put her sister in harm's way, and for the first time in her life, Pandora was afraid of herself and her powers. Nathaniel told Pandora that he could help her leave; giving her some money, clothes and a carriage. That night, Pandora fled, and Nathaniel waved her off before smiling evilly at her shrinking presence. 'The Heretic and The Blood Princess' For weeks, Pandora traveled alone after abandoning the carriage. It was a unhealthy experience for her since she didn't know how to really take care of herself. Nathaniel's money helped her in the long run, overall adding to it by robbing small money banks by using her powers. Throughout the three weeks, she started to become addicted to her powers, using them to fortify herself against men who wanted to do her harm. One night while Pandora was sleeping in an Inn, a man entered her room and tried to touch her, but Pandora awoke before he could and instantly brought pain down onto him. The man tried to run out of the room but couldn't, as Pandora slowly rose up out of her bed and folded her eyebrows. The man was had unusual features, along with purple hair, pointy ears and red eyes, like hers. He tried speak through his pain as he wasn't yelling but couldn't. Pandora stopped the pain and asked him who he was and what he was doing here. The man stood up slowly as he tried to shake the recent pain he was in off. Pandora was in awe at his physique; slicked backed hair, beautiful facial features, glossy eyes, black suit and overall, an amazing voice. He spoke to her and asked her who she was and what she was, to which she replied: Pain. He rolled his eyes and said his name was Aldric Vice and that he was a vampire. At first Pandora didn't believe him but after showing her his speed, strength and overall vampire qualities, she believed him. Although believing him, she didn't trust him. Aldric explained that he was just trying to feed; not knowing Pandora was different. Pandora shrugged it off, explaining that he should've tried harder to kill her, to which he replies that he doesn't kill when he feeds. Pandora questioned him on why, thus he explains that killing used to be an addiction to him so he tries not to when he feeds or does anything. When Pandora asked how he was able to stop the killing, he grinned and said he could show her. Pandora herself hadn't had an issue with killing persay, but she was building up to it. The more pain she caused, the more death she could bring and she liked it. Pandora agreed to go with him as they went into the pavilion. It was fairly empty, except one woman who was obviously under an influence. Aldric turned to Pandora and told her that before going for the kill, he would think about humanity. The life she has, the emotions she feels, the family she could lose, etc. Those thoughts, at least to him, were enough to quell the urges to kill them. And then just like that, Aldric vamp sped himself to the woman and sunk his teeth into her neck while also keeping her mouth shut with his hands. Pandora watched with widened eyes. She never seen someone or something passionately hurt someone else like that. It was like art; the way Aldric was drinking her blood. He ripped his teeth out of her and let her go as she ran, screaming loudly. He turned to Pandora and saw her red eyes glistening in the darkness of the pavilion; her red hair flowing like silk, He grabbed his handkerchief and wiped his mouth of any blood he may have gotten on it and walked over to her slowly. Pandora stood still before blinking and realizing he was standing in front of her. She seemed to have blushed a little, which was weird given the horrific scene she just saw. They both smiled and walked and talked about their lives. 'Karma' For nearly a month, Pandora and Aldric spent every day together. They shared stories of their lives and how it affected them. They shared their strengths and their weaknesses, both mentally, physically, and with their powers. Pandora became less wild and more hostile with her powers while Aldric became more grounded with his humanity while also exploiting hers. It wasn't long until the two started a very intimate and romantic relationship between each other. They spent the better part of 5 years together, slightly terrorizing everyone around them but also appearing as a unstoppable and powerful couple that could get anything they want. Pandora herself dwelled in the rich life that Aldric lived and became one with it, while Aldric finally felt empathy towards one, though, he knew something she didn't. Pandora knew he was hiding something, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Throughout the years of their relationship, Aldric became less and less focused on her and more focused on everything but her; as if he knew something was going to happen to them and he wanted to get it over with. Pandora normally shrugged this off as him being a powerful introvert but the fear of reality settling in; that she could be left behind started to make her doubt their relationship a little. One night, the city they were living in talked about an upcoming Solar Eclipse that would happen in two days. Pandora seemed extra excited about it but Aldric seemed distraught; fearing the news. One night while Pandora was asleep, she heard a noise coming from the foyer of their mansion-like home. She rose up out of her bed and realized Aldric wasn't next to her. In fact, the whole closet in the bedroom seemed cleaned out. She rose out of her bed and stepped into the hallway, looking around before heading down the hall and to the railing that overlooked the foyer. There, she saw Aldric, talking to two people; a boy and girl who looked exactly like him with the unusual features. It was uncanny to her because Aldric had told her that he was a different type of vampire and the only one of his kind. By evident of these two, one boy one girl who both looked just as intimidating as Aldric, that was a lie. The girl spoke with a sharp tongue as she seemed angry about something; mainly bringing up the fact that he decided to settle and build this "fake" life. Meanwhile, the boy noticed Pandora thanks to her slightly glowing hair and yelled at her to get their attention. The girl grabbed Aldric and instantly slammed him into a wall as a way of getting him out of the way. Pandora instantly tried to inflict an atmosphere of pain onto the girl but she didn't react. The man crossed his arms and shook his head. Pandora stopped the process, confused as to what was going on. The girl provoked Pandora by telling her the right way to do something and she threw her hand at her as the wooden railing and Pandora exploded upwards and slammed into the wall. She hit the floor with the thud as she groaned in pain. Aldric vamp sped over and tried to hit the girl but the man intervened and stabbed Aldric in the stomach with a black blade that came out of nowhere. Aldric fell to the ground and spat out blood. He struggled to move before turning on his back, calling them Belle and Stefan. Belle placed her boot on the top of Aldric's chest and told him to never touch her, before making her way up to the top of the stairway, where Pandora laid, still in pain from the telekinetic jab she got from her. She stopped at the base of where Pandora laid before raising her up with her hand and having a tight grip around her body via her telekinetic feats. Belle explained in a fake sweet innocent voice that Aldric has other stuff to do than play housemate with her. Pandora questioned what she meant, to which Stefan answered as he came up the steps, by saying that Aldric, along with her sister Belle, him and a few others were needed for the rise of their mother. He continued to explain that Aldric is half vampire, half witch, and that they all are linked through Magic. He continued by saying that they were all being hunted by a coven of witches who has the means to kill them thus they're separated and hide within the human world. Every one hundred years, they're forced to break their cycle of living in humanity so they can go to their mother who gave them magical powers in the first place. He finished by saying Aldric was using her as a literal last minuet attention grabber before he had to report back to his family. Aldric tried to deny these claims while laying out on the floor but all he could do was cough up blood. Pandora shook her head in disbelief and felt her heart begin to shatter. All the happiness and the emotions she felt these past five years began to turn into heartache and sadness. Belle smiled and told her she didn't and still doesn't have a chance at a normal life. Before Pandora could respond, Belle held up her other hand and inflicted some mental anguish in Pandora's head before telekinetically tossing her through the wall and outside the mansion. Pandora laid there, in tremendous amount of pain, both physically and emotionally as she coughed up blood on her white gown. The pain proved to be too much as she passed out within seconds. 'Trapped In a Sea Of Pain' For nearly 12 hours, Pandora spent every moment trapped her mind; mental anguish and agony attacking her psyche relentlessly. She felt her humanity begin to get stripped away with every passing thought of parents being taken from her, her sister being taken from her, her love being destroyed, her life being destroyed. All the pain of abandonment, Fear, Loneliness, Heartache and torture, coming out at once, and hardening into something terrifying in her mind. All darkness and negative emotions made endless. 'Rise Of The Blood Priestess' Pandora slowly opened her eyes to a old man trying to help her. He tried to help her up, but Pandora looked over and in one small move, she grabbed the man's neck and drained the life force out of his body without hesitation. He turned into a skinned corpse within seconds as Pandora healed . She got up slowly and looked around, seeing the world in new, dark blood colored glasses. She didn't hesitate to go into town, still wearing her bloody gown as her red hair flowed in the sunshine of the morning. Within hours of the afternoon, the entire town was empty; filled with bony skinned corpses and fires that erupted from lamps crashing. Pandora walked out of the town borders as the town slowly lit on fire. She felt rejuvenated; powerful. She felt unstoppable. But most importantly, she felt nothing. Nothing at all. 'Personality' Before, Pandora was described as a girl who never had a say in anything when it came to the family, thus, she was never able to share her thought. She was a mother's daughter though, always around her. She cared for her family and would do anything to stay with them. After the death of her parents, Pandora began to develop Abandonment issues that were amplified with her powers, trying to stay away from her sister at all costs to protect her. Her Abandonment issues were only amplified after she was forced to leave her sister with sinister, and then left for dead by The Heretics. Afterwards, Pandora's mind shattered and her humanity was stripped away, turning her into an emotionless, killing machine with no restrain in what she does best: causing others pain. 'Appearance' Pandora was born with bright red wavy hair that had the ability to give off a faint red glow, which made it look like a "Red blade of fire" on her head. Along with that, her eyes were a deep rich red color that glistened in the light and were somewhat glowing in the night. Those traits amplified the richness of her skin tone, as she stood at 5'5". 'Powers & Abilities' '"'''Pandora's powers work as a Atmosphere type of aesthetic, meaning when describing her powers, it's usually described as being able to effect and shift the atmosphere of pain and intensify it. She can inflict pain onto a number of people in a room, or in the open, as long as they are in her atmosphere. WIth her Life-Force Absorption, its described as a red stream of energy transferring from one source to another, whether physical touch or not. Her Enhanced Self-Preservation is just a fancy way of saying she can evade danger as long as she can sense it. Her Death Perception is more of a latent ability; used as a plot device nonetheless." Powers Life-Force Absorption - Pandora has the ability to psionically absorb a person's life-force/energy, vitality, and health.'' * '''Regenerative Healing-Factor - '''Pandora can heal from any wound by absorbing someone's life-force. * '''Semi-Immortality - '''If absorbed enough Life Force, Pandora doesn't age. ''Odynokinetic abilities - Pandora has the ability to psionically manipulate mental, physical or emotional agony, suffering, and/or pain though her eyesight.'' * '''Pain Inducement - '''Pandora has the ability to cause different levels of physical, mental, or emotional pain to anyone. * '''Pain Illusion - '''Pandora has the unique ability to cause someone mind to believe they are in pain, putting them into a paralyzing state. ''Enhanced Self-Preservation'' ''- ''Pandora has the unique ability to escape any dangerous situation and evade dangerous actions without actually having a plan in her mind.'' * Immense Reflexes - '''Her Enhanced ability gives her enhanced Reflexes and agility. * '''Tracking Evasion - '''Pandora has the ability to make sure she can't be tracked physically when avoiding danger. ''Death Perception(Latent) - Pandora can sense when someone around her is about to, or is going to die. This can happen though Clairvoyance, Precognition, and/or Retrocognition.'' '''Abilities * Stalking - '''Pandora is an amazing stalker, and can prey upon her victims for hours, even days, if needed. * '''Manipulation - '''Pandora is a good manipulator '''Strength Levels * Mutant - (ALPHA LEVEL) - '''Pandora is an alpha level mutant. Her vibrant red hair and rich green eyes obviously concludes that she has powerful genes, but none to make her seem Omega Level. * '''Human - (MANIPULATION) - '''Pandora is a very powerful manipulator and is smart when it comes to messing with people's minds. She considers herself a cult leader without a cult, or a witch without a coven. '''Weaknesses * Sight - 'Pandora has to be able to see her target when using her Odynokinetic abilities. * '''Energy - '''After a while, Pandora does get tired when avoiding dangerous situations. Long runs can lead her to danger. * '''Danger Bullying / Pride/Anger Manipulation - ' Pandora's Self-Preservation acts as a pulse in her mind that she can't fight. If there is danger, she. Must. Run. She can fight it, but it doesn't end well for her most times. * '''Drainage - '''Pandora can die if her life force is drained. ''Paraphernalia'' '''Equipment * NONE Transportation * NONE